


Keikiwahena

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, O’Caan, expanding the family, married babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: Alex surprised Scott with a very belated honeymoon- Scott surprises him right back.





	Keikiwahena

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off of an ongoing role play I’m part of. Scott & Alex are married, with sole custody of Josie. THERE IS NO DISRESPECT TO EITHER OF THE BOYS SIGNIFICANT OTHERS INTENDED- this is just how the lines have progressed in the three years we’ve had them.
> 
> Also, the accident mentioned is one that occurred in game in February ‘17- Scott re-tore his ACL in a surfing accident and nearly drowned. It was terrifying. Alex references ‘daughters’; Teilor is part of their little family too, so that’s the other daughter. I think that’s it.

“I think we should have a baby.”

They were lying tangled up in sheets, Alex on his belly and Scott on his back, head in the small of his husband’s, watching the ceiling of their hotel room and waiting for his heart rate to slow back down, frowning when he felt the taller man shifting. He moved, waiting for Alex to get settled, then moved closer, tangling their legs and pillowing his head on his husband’s chest, Alex wrapping an arm around him wordlessly.The blond waited a beat, then when he decided Alex wasn’t going to reply, he added softly.

“I’m serious, Alex… I want to have a baby. A baby that’s ours, all ours.”

“Josie is all ours.”

He sighed, turning his head to kiss Alex’s chest, whispering against his skin.

“It’s not the same thing. She’s ours, she’s always been ours, but as much as I hate her, she’s Kaycee’s too. I want us to have a baby we don’t have to share with anyone but each other.”

“I brought up wanting a baby and you said this isn’t the best time.”

His words were quiet, the lack of emotion in them making Scott curse the way the taller man was so easily able to adopt Steve’s ways of doing things. He loved a lot about the connection Alex shared with his SEAL counterpart… but it was a challenge to manage sometimes. Alex was also not wrong- he’d brought it up in December, after a discussion about how fast Teilor and Josie were growing- a comment had been made about daughters being difficult and Alex had suggested having another.

At the time… it hadn’t felt right. They were adjusting to life as newlyweds, Alex was working on formally adopting Josie, and there were just a million other things that made that moment seem like the incorrect one to think about adding to the family. The accident had changed that… it had changed a lot of things. He moved again, sitting up and rubbing his stubbled face a few times, fingers raking through hair that was curly because he’d forgone slicking it back the day before, sighing.

“It wasn’t. Back then, it wasn’t the best time, because we had so much going on… but babe… I don’t know, hu? I don’t. Lately, I watch you with Jo, or I talk to Tei, and I realize that… my little girls aren’t gonna stay little. Teilor has a boyfriend. Let that sink in… our monkey has a boyfriend. Josie… is more and more and more independent every day, and Lion and Sax haven’t needed us for a while now. Isn’t that when normal families think about adding to them? When the current kids are old enough to be okay with the sudden shift?”

Alex looked deeply concerned, and that scared Scott a little, watching the taller man push to sit up, slipping from the bed and grabbing for his sweats, pulling them into place and pacing the room a few times as silence settled over the hotel room. He hated how hard it was to predict what might be going on in that head of Alex’s, staying quiet as he inched to the edge of the bed and moved to drop his legs over the side, elbows to his knees and face going into his hands. It hadn’t been meant to cause conflict- he’d thought Alex would be happy. The sudden soft voice startled him, looking back up at the man standing framed in the sliding door to the room’s balcony.

“You almost died six months ago. Right in front of me. Right in front of our daughters…” His words shook, and as he went on… they broke. “I know it’s useless to say it shouldn’t still be fucking with me, but I’m just… so confused… because you’re not done recovering and yet…” The laugh that came from the dark haired man sounded hollow, and a little sad. “... and yet, you suddenly want more kids. It wasn’t the time for it when I brought it up, after our wedding, after I adopted Josie finally… but now, after you almost fucking died… you want a baby? I don’t-- help me understand this, Scotty. Please. Because I am lost.”

He hadn’t expected either of them to be as emotional as they were, but the tears he spotted trailing his husband’s cheeks made some swell in his own eyes, little tracks working down his face as he shrugged, wiping at them and knowing it was useless, they would just keep coming.

“The accident put a lot of things into perspective for me. A lot, Alex. The reason you act the way you do, the way I handle things… the thought of what I would have been leaving behind. We talked about it, a while ago, about wanting more, remember? We can’t wait for a ‘right time’ because there won’t be one. We’ve both seen, more than once now, how fast things change. It takes a split second, and it could all…” He drew a breath, the tears falling a bit faster. “... it could all be gone. Over. And I don’t want to be afraid of waiting for the ‘right time’. Now is the time, the only time, because we don’t know we’ll get more.”

He could see his husband’s frame shaking, could hear the quiet gasps as he struggled to breathe through sobs he was trying to contain for Scott’s sake. It took a long moment before Alex could turn around and take the few steps back to the bed, falling to his knees between Scott’s, hands resting on his hips and his face still wet from his momentary breakdown, biting his lip as he locked eyes with Scott.

“Then let’s do it. Let’s have a baby. All I’ve ever wanted was what would make you happy… from the start, Scott, you’ve been my priority. You, and our kids, our ohana. If you’re ready, I want to do it. I just… can I make a request?”

Scott nodded, reaching to wrap arms around Alex’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the lip he was biting, sighing happily as he felt it returned, feeling the tension and uncertainty melting from them both.

“Shoot, babe…”

“You have to be the father.”

“... why?”

“I have two. Our beautiful boys… our Saxon & our little Lion… I want another baby who looks like you. Just like our precious Josie.”

He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in his chest at his husband’s explanation, nodding as he stole another kiss. It was sweet, and Scott couldn’t argue the adorable logic of it, humming as Alex moved closer, pushing to get him stretched out on the bed again, covering his body. He felt the nudge of Alex’s forehead, tilting his head to give him his neck, voice light as he conceded.

“You’re honestly so fucking cute sometimes, Alexander… I don’t know how to say no to that.”

“You don’t.”

The words were muffled and met with a soft nip, making the blond shift a bit as the reaction spiked through him, hands moving to push at the brunet’s shoulders and get him to look at him, blue eyes meeting and the look in the other set stealing Scott’s breath a bit as Alex added.

“I can’t wait to have babies with you, my ‘Uhane.”

“Maybe we should practice...”

“--you’re not fucking the surrogate.”

“Way to ruin my attempt at a flirty come on, you animal.”

The bite that came in response just made Scott laugh a little louder, delighted that things with them were always so easy- the shift of mood and the way they recovered. 


End file.
